Learning to Love
by mrs.peeta.mellark93
Summary: She had promised herself that she would never fall in love, but would Peeta come along and change all this? Could this baker's son do the impossible?


This is set the night before the games, when Katniss goes in to talk to Peeta in his room. This how it went in my mind.

Learning to Love

Her bare feet didn't make a sound as she padded across the penthouse towards Peeta's room. The anger she felt about his recent revelation to Caesar about his feelings towards her, had subsided, and now all she felt was fear of what was to come tomorrow. How could she kill him? If the time came, and no one else had killed him, would she be able to raise a weapon, and end the life of the boy that threw her bread when she was hungry and shivering in the rain? The boy who just claimed that he loved her? She didn't know her feelings towards him. She had shut herself off the world, only letting certain people in; Prim and Gale. Those were the only two, sad, but true. She couldn't let herself feel, because she needed to be there for her little sister, (since her Mom sure wasn't capable of it) and feelings led to relationships, and relationships led to sex, and sex could lead to children, those of which she vowed never to have. Not with her world being so messed up and led by President Snow. She didn't want her kids to be in her shoes, forced to kill their friend and other kids in an annual showdown between Districts. It was cruel, but the Capital thought it was just and right since they rebelled. Why should she want to have kids? And as for Gale, he was like her brother, and the one person she truly trusted.

As she stood in Peeta's doorway she saw his silhouette perched in the window seat looking over the Capital, and listening to the raucous the people were making as the show went on, even though all the tributes were gone back to their respective temporary home. It was all one big reason to party for the people of the Capital. Sick. She walked the rest of the way into the room, and Peeta turned his head, he could feel her presence.

"Hey." She whispered.

He jabbed his thumb towards the window,

"Do you think they would be cheering like that if they were the ones going to the games tomorrow?" Even in the dim light, she could see he was smirking. She climbed up across to him on the seat, and responded,

"I don't know, you give these people liquor, and they will party for just about anything probably." She pulled her knees to her chest, looking out the window. Peeta chuckled softly.

"True, very true…So, I'm sorry if I offended you by what I said during the interview. Like Haymitch said, I was only trying to make you desirable."

"Why?" She demanded a little more firmly than she intended. A brief flash of pain crossed through his eyes, so she said it again, only softer, "Why, Peeta?"

"To get you sponsors. To give you a better chance at the games."

"Why?" She felt like a broken record by now.

"Because you have a life to go home to. You have Prim."

"Peeta, so do you. You have the bakery."

"That's not what I call a life. Baking bread and pastries all day is not like having a brother or sister to watch out for. And…"

"And what?" Katniss prompted after his long moment of silence. He took a deep breath, and ran his hands through his already tousled blonde hair.

"And I don't think that I could come home and live without the girl I am so in love with. Knowing that she is dead, and I am alive, even though my life is useless. I couldn't look Prim in the eyes." Katniss didn't hear the rest of what he said though.

"_And I don't think that I could come home and live without the girl I am so in love with."_ That was all she heard. Her head was spinning so fast, and she couldn't think straight. He loved her? He honestly was truly in love with her?

"Do you mean that? Do you really love me?" She didn't care if she had cut him off, she wanted the truth.

"Yes, for god's sake. I have been for a long time. You are beautiful, strong, and unlike any other girl I know. So yeah, Katniss, I love you." His blue eyes disconnected from her gray ones, embarrassed by his admission. She didn't even know what she was doing at first, but as she started leaning forward, she knew that the only thing she wanted to do right now was kiss him. She wanted to kiss Peeta Mellark. She placed a hand on his knee, and he turned to look at her, and was shocked by her expression. She closed the distance between them, and placed a feather-like kiss on his lips. She felt her whole body start to vibrate at that slightest touch of her lips against his. He looked at her, thoroughly confused, so she dipped her head in again, this time, kissing him with more intensity. When he didn't kiss her back, she tried again, but when he yet again gave her no response, she shot back, angry.

"You say you love me, but when I kiss you, you don't kiss me back? Damn you, Peeta!" She climbed out of the seat, and started marching out of his room, the tails of her robe fluttering behind her. She got to her room, and crawled back into her own bed, upset and confused at Peeta's reaction (or lack thereof) to her kissing him. The bright numbers on her alarm clock glared at her, as if saying,

"It's 12:31 AM now, but in a few hours you will be at the cornucopia!" She blinked back tears, when she heard movement in her room. The bed dipped suddenly, and when she rolled over to yell at Peeta to get the hell out, her mouth was covered by his lips. He threw the covers off of her, and straddled her hips, and place his hands beside either side of her head, all the while never breaking the kiss. At first, Katniss wanted to rip her lips away, and give him hell, but it felt way too good, and before she could tell herself to listen to her head, she had her fingers laced through his hair, and her legs wrapped around his hips. He tore his lips away, and attacked her neck,

"I am so sorry about before, baby, you just took me by surprise is all. I have wanted to kiss you for a long time, I just never thought it would happen." He panted as he kissed and nipped at her neck. She gripped her fingers tighter in his hair, and pulled his face up to hers, and whispered in his ear,

"Then I guess you're just going to have to make it up to me." She grabbed hold of his earlobe with her teeth, lightly scraping it, earning a groan out of him.

"God Katniss, I'll make it up to you." He stroked her dark hair, and smiled down at her, as she laid her head back on the pillow. He leaned down, and kissed her, this time more slowly, savoring it. She slid her tongue along his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth, and they fought for dominance, Katniss finally giving in, and letting him torture her in sweet ways. He moved back down to her neck again, and she slid her hands down his back, and worked the underneath the fabric of his shirt until she felt the warm, muscled flesh beneath it. This had to be heaven, she was sure. Having Peeta on top of her, kissing her neck, while she explored his back, it did things to her she didn't feel hardly ever. She felt a wetness growing between her thighs, and a dull ache had found its way into her gut. She wanted him so badly, it scared her. She tugged at his shirt, and he helped her slide it off. She admired his toned chest and defined arms, all of which he got from throwing all those flour sacks. She splayed her hands on his chest, and started placing wet kisses down his throat, sternum, and all across his pecks. He hissed when she kissed one of his nipples, and she smiled up at him, flicking it with her tongue.

"Evil." He grunted as he felt his crotch area get painfully tighter. He would probably burst soon, if she kept this up. He moved off of her, and tugged on her shoulders, motioning for her to sit up. As she did, he grabbed at the ties of her robe, untying them. The only thing it would take for him to see her naked was a slight shrug of her shoulders. But Peeta was a gentleman, always was, always will be, and before he reached that point of no return, he had to ask.

"Katniss, is this what you want? Are you sure this is ok?" He searched her eyes for his answer, and as her lips curled up into a smile, he heavily sighed with relief.

"Silly boy. Would I have kissed you if I wasn't sure?" She stated, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Just making sure, sweetheart!" Peeta smirked, knowing that him calling her that would irk her. She rolled her eyes,

"Hey, I wanna make love to Peeta Mellark, not Haymitch, don't confuse me or I might have a mental breakdown and try to kill you!" She teased. Peeta chuckled in response,

"Yeah, and that would majorly turn me on, seeing you go rogue!" She got an evil glint in her eye, and as her hand moved south, his breathing hitched. When she reached the bulge at the front of his pants, he thought he might explode when she squeezed it. He grunted, and let his head fall against her shoulder.

"Funny," she thought out loud, "judging by your response, I would say you were already turned on. Oh well, just checking!" Peeta began to laugh into her, he had never seen her like this before. Maybe it was the stress of the looming hunger games, or maybe she was trying to forget about the games, but whatever was making her this way, he liked it. She placed a kiss in his hair, and she lightly scratched her fingernails up his back.

"Not fair." Peeta mumbled into her nightgown.

"What?" Katniss asked, right before she sucked his earlobe into her mouth. He gulped loudly at the amazing sensation, then finished his thought,

"It's not fair that I have just my pajama pants on, and no shirt, yet you are still fully clothed. She let go of his ear, and grabbed his hands. He lifted his head off her shoulder, and slid her onto his lap, then she pulled his hands and placed them on her shoulder, just underneath the silk. After she prompted, he pushed the nightgown off her shoulders, and it fluttered off of her. She sat on his lap gloriously naked, and as he sat there staring at her, his dick twitched. He looked up to tell her how beautiful she was, but he saw that she had turned away her face, and she was blushing so brightly, her cheeks were the color of cherries. He placed two fingers under her chin, and pulled her face back so their eyes could meet. She was so self conscious and innocent, it made him want to cry. He leaned forward, passionately kissing her, and finished by saying,

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen Katniss. God, you're gorgeous. Beyond my wildest dreams." She smiled against his lips, encircling her arms around his waist. From that moment, she knew what she felt for this baker boy, and she could not hide it. He dipped his head down and suckled at her breast, making her moan, and grind her hips against his. He tweaked her other nipple with is fingers, all of it driving her wild. He came up for air, and smiled at her.

"Have I told you how absolutely stunning you are?" he asked.

"I love you, Peeta." She answered instead, and with that, she slid her hand beneath the elastic waistband of his pants, and gripped onto his long, hard member.

"God…..Oh god, Katniss." His head fell to her shoulder again, and he started placing open mouth kisses on the exposed flesh. She really didn't know exactly what to do, she was a virgin after all, but it seemed pretty straightforward of a concept. She shimmied his pants down, until his penis popped out to greet her. She was fully impressed at his shear size. She grabbed onto it again, and she squeezed and pumped her hand up and down, and by his response, she knew she was doing something right.

"Holy mother of God…..f-f-fuck….Mmmmm." She was actually surprised when she heard him swear, not expecting that kind of language out of him. She rather liked it. It sounded sexy coming from him. She kept pumping his cock, and his breathing was coming out in gasps.

"Katniss….Katniss, baby, I'm gunna….God-d-d-d, baby I'm gunna cum. Stop, please….I uhhh…..I wanna be inside you." He grabbed her hand, and pulled it away, then slid her off his lap, and laid her back on the bed, then quickly shucked his pants off. Now that they were skin on skin, it became even more erotic. He slid down her body, kissing down her stomach, then finally reaching her folds, he kissed her there, and her hips bucked up. He inserted a finger, and she was so wet, it made him moan. He dipped his finger into her vagina, and moved it in and out quickly. She was squirming beneath his touch, and making adorable grunts and moans. After inserting a second finger into her, he flicked his tongue against her clit, and she let out what would be classified as a semi-scream. He extracted his fingers, and made his way up her body, and when she could see him, he stuck his fingers in his mouth, and tasted her. Her face twisted a little,

"Doesn't that taste weird?" She asked.

"No, it's amazing. Here…" He leaned down and kissed her, letting her taste herself. After they broke the kiss, she thought for a moment,

"It's interesting. But you know what I really want to try?"

"What?" Peeta asked, smiling down at her.

"I wanna feel what it's like to have you inside of me." She spread her legs in encouragement, and as he settled there, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. This was his first time too, and he knew it would hurt for her.

"Go ahead, Peeta, I'm ready." She assured him, running her fingers through his hair. He nodded, and positioned his penis at her opening, and looked at her and said,

"Baby, when it hurts, just bite my shoulder."

"Peeta, no, I could hurt you!" He smiled at her,

"I wanna feel what you feel. Please, Katniss, bite as hard as you want, draw blood, I don't care, I wanna feel your pain with you. I never want you to be alone in anything." His admission brought tears to the young girl's eyes. She nodded, and he started moving into her, and the burning sensation started almost immediately. She screwed her eyes shut, and bit down on his shoulder, a tear escaping down her cheek and onto his skin.

"Baby, I'm so sorry it hurts, but it will be over soon, then it will feel really good." Peeta reassured her, his shoulder aching from her biting it. He continued to slowly insert himself, and suddenly he knew it didn't hurt anymore, because her jaw loosened, and her head lulled back onto the pillow. He was completely inside of her, so he just waited a bit, so her body would fully acclimate to him being inside her. When she started moving her hips, he took that as a go, and he started rocking against her. The movements were a bit awkward at first, as they were both virgins, but soon, they settled into a slow tempo, until they got used to it. Katniss wrapped her legs around his waist, and groaned when it penetrated her even further. She couldn't believe how amazing this felt. She opened her eyes and saw Peeta, a thin sheen of sweat on his body, and a look of pure pleasure and concentration on his face.

"Faster…" Katniss pleaded. She felt a weird sensation coiling low in her belly, and she knew she was going to climax soon. Peeta began pounding into her faster, and she tried her best to match his every move. He started grunting really loud, and swearing under his breath.

"Katniss, you are….god you're amazing!" She reached up and kissed him, then started to pant really loudly as she got closer and closer to going over the edge.

"Peeta…Peetaaaaa…Oh my god, Peeta, I think I'm gunna…..cum….Holy shit…." He reached down to where they were joined and started rubbing her clit, and within a matter of seconds, her back arched, and she crashed over the edge, screaming,

"PEETA!" She spasmed and bucked against him, as he fully seated himself as far as he could be insider her, riding out her climax, then when she settled beneath him, he resumed pounding into her, this time with a ferocity that resembled that of him being a wild animal, as he grunted and moaned her name. He started getting clumsy with his thrusts, so she knew he was almost there.

"Katniss…..Oh god, squeeze down on me." She tightened her muscles around him, and that's all it took. He came, but pulled out of her at the last second, and pumped his erection with his hand as long streams of semen shot out onto her belly. She watched as he threw his head back in ecstasy, and listened to him grunt. It was the sexiest thing she had ever saw. He collapsed on top of her, like a boneless heap.

"Katniss, you were amazing." He moaned.

"You weren't too bad yourself there, mister." She stroked his hair, and he sighed heavily in contentment. He rolled off of her, cleaned her belly off with his shirt that was lying near him, then propped himself up on his elbow. She rolled onto her side, and pulled the sheet over them, and smiled at him.

"By the way, I love you too." He admitted, and the love that filled his eyes, took her breath away.

"You know you didn't need to do that." She whispered.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You didn't cum inside me. You could have." She smiled at him. He grabbed hold of her hand,

"Nothing would make me happier than to be the father of your children, but now is not the time. If there was some way we could both make it out of the games, then yeah, but I would never want you to raise my baby alone." He kissed her fingertips.

"Are you scared about tomorrow, or today, rather?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah. But I just wish there was some way I could show them that they don't own me."

"What do you mean?

"I mean, that if I'm going to die, I still want to be me."

"Not some heartless killing machine?" He nodded.

"Not some heartless killing machine who gives them a good show." She cupped the side of his face,

"I know the true you, and I love you, Peeta, that is all that matters." She leaned in and gave him a kiss that promised that she would be his forever and ever, till death tore them apart…

And in that moment, she knew she had broken the promise she made to herself so many years ago.

THE END!

So, this was my first fic of this kind, so please don't be judgmental, and if I spelled some of the names wrong, sorry about that. Please comment, and I hope you all liked! ;)


End file.
